A Showdown with Scyther
This is the 5th episode of Pokemon Quest: Kanto. 9Ash and Pikachu walk through Viridian Forest, Misty hiding behind some trees. A Caterie jumps on to Misty's shoulder. She freaks out and runs away, Caterpie looking confused at Misty's terrified face. She catches up to Ash and Pikachu, who are laughing their heads of. Misty (embarrasingly): Not funny. Ash (laughing): What part of you being terrified of a Caterpie isn't funny? Misty (crossly): It isn't funny. You guys are supposed to be my friends, shame on you two. Ash (sniggering): Fine, Pikachu stop. The trio continue walking through Viridian Forest with Misty pouting. Pikachu: Pikapika, Pikachu pikachu. Ash: You're hungry aren't you Pikachu. (Stops walking) Kay, lets eat! Pidgeotto & Sandshrew, come on out, lets get some snacks. Ash throws his two pokeballs, releasing Sandshrew and Pidgeotto. Ash: Guys it's time for snacks. (Ash hands out 3 pokepuffs to each of his pokemon, them all enjoying the taste). Now, lets train. Sandshrew, Pikachu, you two are going to be having mock battles. I'm going to try and get Pikachu to learn iron tail and Sandshrew to learn metal claw for the gym battle with Brock. Practice hitting each other with your claw and tail. Pidgeotto, we're going to try to increase your speed. Okay guys, lets start training. Pikachu and Sandshrew begin to spar, while Pidgeotto flies through trees. An hour later, a Scyther speeds through the trees jumping over Misty. Misty (sees a shadow): What is that? (Looks up) Is that a... Oh my gosh, it's a Scyther! Misty (screaming) :Ash, bug right there! Ash: What a Scyther, I'm gonna catch it. Pikachu, Pidgeotto and Sandshrew, get over, we're catching a Scyther. Yo Scyther, can I have a battle? Scyther is about to respond but a boy riding a Doduo appears. Boy: Ashy-boy, that Scyther is mine. Ash (scowls): Damian. I'm catching Scyther. Damian (mocking): Try beating me, you're going down, Charmander, you better win this. Ash: Sandshrew, you're up. Damian: Scratch. Ash: Rollout. Rollout and scratch stalemate for second, before rollout overpowers scratch and badly injures Charmander. Ash: Magnitude. Sandshrew launches magnitude vibrating the ground and knocking out Charmander. Damian angrily returns Charmander. Damian: Useless as always, Doduo charge with quick attack and peck at Scyther. Ash: Rollout. Doduo charges with quick attack and peck. Sandshrew charges with rollout and hits Doduo, knocking him out and knocking Damian of Doduo. Damian: No, I'll be back and when I am, you'll be done for. Damian runs of as Scyther turns to Ash. It slashes his claws together. Ash: So I've earned your respect. Okay lets battle, Sandshrew take a break, Pikachu, battle time. Pikachu and Scyther face of. Scyther charges with quick attack. Ash: Counter with quick attack then use electro ball. Pikachu and Scyther clash with quick attack before Pikachu forms an electo ball, Scyther slashing it to bits. It charges with fury cutter. Ash: Thunderbolt. Pikachu launches a massive thunderbolt at Scyther, who dodges and hits with 5 consecutive fury cutter, before launching a vaccum wave, throwing Pikachu back. He struggles to get up. Misty: This is bad. Scyther's speed and combos are too much for Pikachu to handle. Ash need to make a comeback and quick. Scyther flies in quickly with slash about to hit Pikachu, however Pikachu jumps and his tail shines a metallic silver as he hits Scyther in between the eyes. Misty: That was- Ash (smirks): Iron tail. Quick attack to thunderbolt. Scyther and Pikachu clash with quick attack multiple times before Pikachu electrocutes Scyther with thunderbolt. Ash: Iron Tail. Pikachu's tail glows a metallic silver as he jumps and slams his tail in Scyther's abdomen, stunning him. Ash readies a pokeball. Ash: Pokeball go. Ash throws a pokeball at Scyther, capturing it. The pokeball shakes violently, before it locks. Ash smirks and picks up the pokeball. Ash: Alright, I caught a Scyther. Information Ash battles Damian and wins. Ash catches a Scyther. Characters Humans Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Quest) Misty Waterflower Damian (PQ) Samurai Mentioned Gary (PQ) Pokemon Ash's Pikachu Ash's Pidgeotto Ash's Sandshrew Misty's Psyduck (PQ Ash's Scyther Damian's Charmander Damian's Doduo Trivia The battle between Ash and Damian is to show that Ash and Damian will be rivals. * The reason why they're rivals due to Gary and Damian bullied and belittled Ash. Ash caught Scyther because I wanted Ash to have a powerful, fast bug type pokemon. Scyther fits the description perfectly